This is how the story should be told
by Goodnight
Summary: Some of Kagome's friends from her time end up through the well and Inuyasha is not happy rating may go up
1. Default Chapter

All the characters in this fiction do not belong to me except Yukita, Palico, and the rest of them ya heard  
  
I cant beleive were we are right now and I don't think you would either if you were in our predicament. It seemed like just yesterday when we were in homeroom finishing our "home"-work when there was a fire drill and like usual when fire drills happen we also happen to just get lost on our way into the school. It was just like any normal fire drill day, well it would have been if Palico didn't incest on going to the old shrine, like anyone goes in there anymore anyway. ( The old dump) ever since the Higurashis decided to pack up and leave to Hiroshema the place started to become run down. But nooo we just had to go because PALICO wanted to see the Bone Eaters well(I'm not sure if it was actually called that but it is in my fiction) so we did go, BIG mistake. When we actually got to the well it was kinda weird because it didn't have any moss on it like the rest of the place but I just figured that maybe it wasn't wet enough to grow moss.  
  
Wow that's a deep well. Who you tellin. Yukita I'm really surprised at you . Surprised what do you mean surprised. Surprised as in I'm actually surprised that you came here, chicken. Now how an I a chicken just because I don't wont to go to a flea ridden fly infested hellhole. First of all it's not a hellhole second of all this is were our ancesters went so try showing some respect.  
  
And what do you know Palico just happened to somehow don't ask knock off my grandmothers braclet into the well the BONE EATERS WELL. But really it shouldn't surprise me considering that whatever store we go to she manages to knock over something, Kluts? I think so.  
  
Palico do you have something against my grandmother. because why do you like ruinning her stuff, first the perfume now her braclet. Hell no, so explane to me why youre changing the subject, you really are afraid of the shrine arnt you? Ok ok alright since youre so big and bad why don't YOU go get my grandmothers braclet, which you should do anyway since you dropped it in there. Look I'll make this easy on you I'll go down there if you go down there with me, either do that or I'm keeping the braclet.(and like the idiot that I was I aggred to go down a strange well that I had no idea what was at the bottom) Fine, just make it quick. Well then lets go.  
  
Five minutes later  
  
I just don't understand were could youre bracelet have gone this is the only place it could have fallen. Well I don't know you nocked it in. Don't hate, accidents can happen. Not 24/7. Shut up. Maybe it fell in the dirt start digging over there while I dig over here. Hey I think I found it, oh nevermind it's just the gumball I threw down here last summer and it's still fresh, want a piece. AHH no thank you. Hey you know this gumball kinda looks like that jewel grandpa is always talking about ya no. hmm, hey palico we came down here by ourselves right . Yeah. Then if were by ourselves and this is a realy deep well ahh how are we going to get back up. Well maybe somebody will come . If they don't. well scream for help. How they gonna here us miles and miles away.maybe well get lucky. Hey I think I see somebody, hey I think that's Tyler, TYLER TYLER IT'S US.  
  
GURRANIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo. Tyler get the hell of me you fatass. Sorry Yukita awww. Tell me , please tell me, you did not just jump dowm the well, no way in the WORLD ANYBODY can be that stupid. You dumbass what the hells wrong with you. Whats wrong what I do, what I do. You jumped down the well, you, you banal idiot. Banal, whats that? :sigh: why do I even try. Ok, it's alright don't worry awww.  
  
Now how are we supposed to get out, Don't worry Palico, hey Rodreguiz come down here it's pretty with the ladies awww. Then all of a sudden we heard something above, then Alex's voice( kinda like Kuwabara's voice) are you crazy you see this body it's to fine to get dirty, It's not my fault you guys were stupid enough to go down there in the first place. No it's not we came down here in the first place to look for my gum, O wait I mean youre earing sorry whith that Palico continued digging with an unusuall viger. Hymph. Hey Yukita do you shave awww. Escuss me do I Shave what? Hey guys I think I found something, Think about it awww. He's talking about do you shave your beard, with that they burst out laughing witch was a pathetic attempt at ressembeling a hyena in mating season. Ok I'll get you dim witts out, Hey Alex I think I found a hundred dollar bill she said while holding out to Yukita. Where let me see let me see awww no way not before me and jumped into the well with a loud thud and snatched it away from Yukita no Alex you dumbass nooooooooo. Noooooo it's only a one dollar bill noooooo. While Tyler was triying to restrain Palico from choking Rodreguiz,  
  
Then all of a sudden, Guys dosent it seem like the ground is sinking, O my goodness we could die maybe it's a Earthquake awww, Yukita hold me.while Palico was freaking out Yukita we could die virgins wait when I think about it if it's judt the four of us I think I'd rather die a virgin. I agree. What's that supposed to mean Rodreguiz. Nothing, nothing at all Yukita. Then all of a sudden the ground started to slip then all of a sudden we ended up floating in a green bluish light. What the hell is this I didn't pay for no digital porn, you wath porn, ughhhh. Hey look I see the light don't go toward it Yukita awww . Tyker please, hey whats that all of a sudden it was like hell opening up and out came the ugliest woman errr centipede I ever saw it was human from the waist up but everything below was centipede. Stand back let my manly muscles take care of it, You whant some of this you want some of this baby hugh hugh I'll Katate chop youre ass Portariquen style. I thought you were Mexican, I thought he was Cubean. I thought he was Spanish awww. Tyler. just forget it youre making my head hurt, hey you get those to awww. Then all of a sudden the centipede gets it into her head to pull us back. Hey hey I know you want me but and you do have nice jugs but that centipede thing how we gonna work with that awww. Tyler get over yourself am I the only one that relizes we are about to be eaten. Then all of a sudden an earrie silence and a big light of purple.  
  
One by one we all awoke to an errie sound of birds chirping and an impossibly blue sky. Where are we, on our back porch of my house babe awww. Tyler if you do not move you're hand from my.YUKITA? PALICO? Is that you? Inuyasha suddenly appears by the well Yukita palico? Who's that, Inuyasha I thought I told you to stay there I'm Going home SIT!!!! KAGOME!! Hey whats going on ,is digital porn over with Rodreguiz you idiot. Don't hate Palico. remarkably Inuyasha got his fce out of the dirt long enough to speak his mind WHAT DO I HEAR THE VOICE OF A BOY!! Boy who you callin a boy I'm a man son, and I can prove it, automatically Palico jumps up and says yes, he can. Evryone stares until Inuyasha starts smeling Rodreguiz and says, I smell a diety Mexican, Rodreguiz jumps up did he say what I just thought he said no he didnt .Hey Inuyadha you do not know who you are fucking with, with that Palico raised up. But no t before Rodreguiz said get me out of this damn hole before I kill you asshole . Inuyahsa rain toward the well and screamed, bring it on you motherfucker. The crew start stepping out of the well when Rodreguiz interupted by literally running over Yukita and pounced on Inuyasha to only be pinned down by a distressed Palico. What the hell do you think your doing Palico. You need tko stop before you lo9se your temper and do something stupid. Too late. Shut up Yukita. Heyy what you two doing over there awww. Get the hell off me Palico I'm gonna kill himand tried to get up only to be shoved down again by palico. Inuyasha stops growling and smirked, aww how sweet you have to have a girl pin down she oviously must be stronger than you. Yeah I'm strong enough to kill you if you haven't noticed I've been here before. What do you mean you've been been here before I haven't seen you anywhere. Palico smirked, Yeah but I've seen you fight, you suck. Yukita knoded her head yeah she's right but if it's any constilation prize you're cute. 


	2. Hey Everyone

Hey everyone it's Goodnight again, Im not sure how I want this story to continue. So it would be a big help if you helped me with pairs.  
  
Yukita/Shesshomaru Yukita/Thunder Brother (will somebody please give me the cute one's name) Yukita/Naraku Yukita/Kouga Yukita/Alex(Rodreguiz) Yukita/Tyler  
  
Palico/all the ones I've named  
  
O and this was cowritten with a friend of mine, Goodmorning  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
